worteniafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic in the world of Wortenia Senki needs energy known as Prana. If one wants to use spells and depending on how they want to use it, there are three systems. One magic type is to use the Prana residing within one’s body to strengthen their abilities. As this technique does not require casting, results in it being overwhelming in close combat situations. Another is incantation Magic. This type of magic is the kind that borrows power from outside sources like Gods, demons, and spirits by offering them one's Prana. Because of the need to recite long incantations, it is not suitable for close combat. However, since this magic uses the power of non-human beings, they are able to create phenomena that cannot be achieved by humans, such as manipulating the forces of nature. And the last one is enchanting or bestowal of magical powers. This type of magic uses Prana on a substance that does not have Prana within it, like a weapon. This method will raise the strength of the weapon's user that does not have Prana within them. Elemental Magic Bolt Storm Description= Incantation Magic that bombards the user's target with thunder from above. |-| Manga Incantation= “Please,” “Spirit of thunder...!” “Spirit of wind...!” “Gather before me.” “Listen to my request.” “And crush my enemy.” “Bolt Storm!” |-| Novel Incantation= “O God of Thunder!” “O God of the storm!” “Listen to my request,” “and destroy my enemy!” “Bolt Storm!” |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter 01 *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Gaies Wookland |-| Image= Flame Blast Description= Incantation Magic that fires a blast of flames at the user's target. |-| Manga Incantation= “Please,” “Spirit that controls fire...!” “Accept thy protection.” “And answer thy request!” “Flame Blast!” |-| Novel Incantation= “O spirits that govern of fire!” “Through thou divine protection,” “answer my request!” “To break mine enemy!” “Fire spirit explosion,” “Firebomb!” |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Seria Wookland |-| Image= Freeze Description= Incantation Magic that freezes the user's target. It was used to rapidly cool down the hot iron doors to break them apart. |-| Manga Incantation= |-| Novel Incantation= |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? (manga exclusive) Known Users *Seria Wookland |-| Image= Aqua Storm Description= Incantation Magic that fires a stream of water. It was used to douce flames. |-| Manga Incantation= “Hear me,” “eternal water spirit.” “Listen to my request.” “And turn into a dragon!” “Aqua Storm!” |-| Novel Incantation= |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Orland |-| Image= Wind Slash Description= Incantation Magic that allows the user to create blades of wind with the wave of their hand. |-| Manga Incantation= “Spirit of Wind Shilf.” “Listen to my request.” “Cut down that person.” “Wind slash!” |-| Novel Incantation= “O wind spirit Shilf.” “Respond to my request.” “Tear that person to piece.” “Swift wind cutter, wind slash!” |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Rora Malfist |-| Image= Wind Protection Description= Incantation Magic that allows the user to move as fast as the wind. |-| Manga Incantation= “Spirit of Wind Shilf.” “Listen to my request.” “Make me as fast as thy wind!” “Wind protection!” |-| Novel Incantation= “O wind spirit Shilf.” “Respond to my request.” “Like the speed of the wind!” “Wind divine protection, wind protection!” |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Rora Malfist |-| Image= Rock Bamboo Description= Incantation Magic that allows the user to create spikes made out of stone over a large area. |-| Manga Incantation= “Dear Mother Earth.” “Release giant spears,” “that can penetrate through everything!” “Listen to thy children,” “now is the time to unleash thy wrath.” “Rock Bamboo!” |-| Novel Incantation= |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter 11 *Novel Volume 02 Chapter 07 (unnamed) Known Users *Rora Malfist |-| Image= Summoning Magic Description= Incantation Magic that allows the user to summon someone from another world to theirs. |-| Manga Incantation= |-| Novel Incantation= |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Gaies Wookland |-| Image= Teleportation Description= Incantation Magic that allows the user to instantly move themselves or someone else from one place to another. |-| Manga Incantation= “All mighty god of light Meneus.” “Obey thou contract.” “Make me as fast as light.” “Teleportation!” |-| Novel Incantation= Themself “The supreme deity of light Meneus.” “In accordance with the contract.” “Bestow Divine protection to me!” “Teleportation!” Other Person “The supreme deity of light Meneus.” “shows me thy power!” “Invite this person to that place!” “Teleport!” |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Orland *Seria Wookland |-| Image= Blood Oath Description= Incantation Magic that forms a strong contract between two people. |-| Manga Incantation= “Please great god Harva.” “Listen to my oath.” “My body, my heart, my soul.” “I dedicate everything.” “Take my blood offer.” “And form a contract.” |-| Novel Incantation= “O the great God of contracts Hava. Listen to my oath.” “My body, my soul, my heart, and my everything.” “Everything I dedicate to my master!” “We pledge by the blood covenant.” |-| Info= First Appearance *Manga Chapter ?? *Novel Volume ?? Chapter ?? Known Users *Rora Malfist *Sara Malfist |-| Image= Category:Terminology